PRETTY LIAR
by scythelove
Summary: Lavi and Allen are spies from the Uk with hidden agendas. Yu Kanda is the Minister of Defense in China. Lavi's a master at spinning his lies, and soon he has Yu all tangled up with him. Vodka. Smut. Guns. Politics. What's not to like ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! I suppose I should put a disclaimer here, yes? Well here it is. I don't own anything but the _BADASS_ storyline. yeah. There will be guns. There will be vodka. There will be spies, and there will almost certainly be gay smut. So stayed tuned, ladies and gents.

* * *

Life, to me, had always been some sort of sadistic game. It chewed you up. It spit you out. It ripped you from your homeland, from the only friend you had ever known, and gave you new ones. And then it made you question everything you'd ever believed in, made you remake yourself, made you constantly evolve and change.

I didn't like change. At times, I didn't like life.

"Yu-kun, are you _listening_? I'm trying to turn you on, you know. You could at least pretend like you're paying attention."

_Then again_, I mused, my liquid black eyes flowing to meet Lavi's single, vibrant green one, _maybe it's even more sadistic on his side of the board_.

The small restaurant we were in was little more than a stone's throw from the embassy building. It was cheesy, modeled after "America," bright pink bubbles decorating the doorway, oversized plastic milkshakes dancing along the faded and peeling walls. A neon sign shuddered wanly in the corner, the fan stirred dust around us like we too, were part of this god awful place. But we weren't. We were just two men, in a situation we really shouldn't be in, acting like lives and countries weren't at stake while we sat here and sipped bad milkshakes and Lavi laid his hand on my thigh and tried to seduce me and ... ...

Everything had gotten away from me.

People spoke behind us in Chinese. The two of us spoke in English, Lavi from habit, I did because the chances were nobody else would understand us. Frowning, I stirred my frozen treat idly, tactile tendencies taking over. I really didn't care much for sweets. My black bangs flopped over my face, and I slowly raised my eyes from the demented pink stain on the table cloth to Lavi, my mouth a thin line of tolerance on my pale asian face.

"You just whine and talk about swords like you actually know anything about them, Lavi." I admonished, knowing the routine. "I hope you know that subtly slipping in comments about how good I look naked got predictable about two days ago."

I leaned back, dryly amused. He looked thoughtful for a moment, leaning on one hand over the cheap table cloth, dust stirring around him. He suddenly looked sagely, deep in thought, as if this seriously concerned him.

No, no, that was a stupid thought. It _did_ seriously concern him. Tsk.

"How about this, then?" He said after a moment of silence, tugging his straw out of his strawberry smoothie, shoving it deep into the depths of my vanilla one, and proudly hovering over the small table until his mouth was inches away from my milkshake. He gazed up at me intently while he wrapped his tongue around the thin plastic, before taking a long, slow, slurping drink out of my glass. That, I had to admit, was much more imaginative.

I ignored the small flush of heat rising in my cheeks, attempting to lean back boredly, lacing my hands behind my head. When the redhead finally removed his mouth from his straw and licked his lips, I swatted his other hand off my thigh. He pouted.

"I'm still offended by your earlier comment."

"The one at the meeting? Ahhh, don' be, Yu-kun. I was just putting up a show for Allen. He thought it was funny."

This of course, only made my glare harden. Moyashi was a stupid, stupid .. ... . I just wasn't going to go on. It was too late. The monotomy of two in the morning was finally catching up with me.

"There's nothing graceful about fighting with guns. Or anything else, really. Swords are beautiful. Mugen, especially, and I'll cut your skinny white ass if you disagree with me ever again." I admit that I hissed. Slightly. He deserved it.

He didn't seem phased, however. Instead, he simply tilted his head. "You're so old fashioned, Yu-kun. No wonder you won't let me use the whipped cr - "

Lavi had to stop talking then, because my chair had abrupty met with the floor once more. I clamped my hand over his mouth, feeling him grin underneath my skin, his green eye dancing with amusement.

"Shut up, you dirty brit." I hissed again, leaning forward. "You're lucky I even go out in public with you. I don't really want to talk about my highly dangerous, highly secretive, should be nonexistant sexlife in the middle of a shitty chinese milkshake parlor, darling." My tone highly contrasted with my affectionate nickname. I flattened my gaze even more, if that was possible.

He licked me then. Disgusted, I drew my hand away, wringing it in the air as if it was infected with a disease. I slid my black ponytail back over my shoulder, crossing my arms. He looked smug, still leaning across the tiny little round table. Smug, and thoughtful. When I had first met Lavi, I had seriously understimated his intelligence. It was a mistake I had to remind myself not to make again.

"Yu-kun?" His tone seemed different. I took the bait.

"What?" I murmured flatly. He shuffled his feelt slightly, his hair gleaming orange in the cheap, yellow flourescent light. His eyes were downcast, and he wasn't wearing that idiotic smile anymore. I tried to stop the feeling of protective affection that seemed to race through my veins, but that just made me more aware of it. I shifted uncomfortably. "This isn't about sex, is - ?"

"What do you think happens to us when we die?" He said it so quietly, I almost didn't hear him. My dark blue eyes locked onto his face, but he was looking at the same interesting pink mark on the table I had already exaimined. I took in a sharp breath, crossing my arms even tighter, becoming wary. I hadn't been expecting that. Hell, we had just been bantering about something stupid a minute ago. Why would he go pull out the death card on me? I was confused. Lavi always confused me. I rested my forehead in my palm, my frown deepening.

"Why would you ask me that, Lavi?" I demanded. This wasn't the suave Lavi. This wasn't the maniac, excited Lavi. Hell, this wasn't even the amusing nerdy Lavi that I had met not that long ago. This was the kind of Lavi that sounded defeated. I hadn't met him yet, and I didn't even know what to say to him. Bitterness swept through me, as he cracked a tiny, weak smile. He was going to lie to me. I knew I couldn't trust him. I'd always known it. He'd told me himself. I knew his name wasn't even Lavi. I knew that he wasn't even Russian. I knew he was up to no good,_ I know everything... ..._

No, that was a lie. I didn't know everything. I'd only scratched the surface of the truth.

"I just wanted to know. I was thinking something might happen one day.. ... ..I don't think I'd want to live in a world where I couldn't see you." He said this with what I wanted to believe was surprising honestly, settling back into his seat, staring at his hands while his red bangs shadowed his face. He looked sincere. He looked nothing like the hard unreadable man from a month ago that knew too much about me, that knew about my past, that teased me, that kissed me. He didn't look like any of those bastards. He looked... ...like Lena Lee, when her mother died. It was sad. Pitiful. Lavi hadn't ever acted like this before.

"You shouldn't have gotten attached to me, Lavi."

I said this plainly, but I was being a hypocrite. He wasn't the only one attached. Then again, he started all of this. And he knew better than I did at the time just how bad this whole thing was.

He looked mildy apologetic, though more mischevious than anything.

"I know, Yu-kun. I know..." Then he leaned back, prodding my leg with his foot, grinning widely

"I imagine I'd see you in hell."

"You would."

"I can't wait..." He folded his arms on the table, smirking. I attempted to swat his foot away from mine completely.

"You're not doing anything stupid, are you?" I asked in frustration, trying to distract him from patronizing me. I really didn't want to get arrested for hurting Ambassador Bookman's bodyguard. It really wouldn't look good for me, as a government offical, at all.

He didn't answer. Instead he put a few bills on the table, as if something urgent was approaching, standing up and reaching over to me and wrapping his arms around my neck. A little caught off guard, and remebering I had asked him a question, I put up my hand to shove him the fuck off when he started kissing my neck.

"Not here, you shithead." I managed to mutter, my cheeks going aflame. He gave me one last peck, pulling away, one arm still wrapped around my shoulders. The middle aged Chinese man working behind the counter and a few other high school girls were the only witnesses, but I was still annoyed and indignant. I hadn't really dated since Alma; that hadn't ended well. And I certainly didn't like to show PDA then. And if someone got a picture of us, a lot of governments were going to start nailing asses to the wall.

"Can we go to your place tonight?" He whispered into my ear, his words sending a slow warmth down my neck. I tried not to lean into his touch, instead huffing grumpily. "Sure. Whatever. Komui and Lenalee are sleeping in a seperate room down the hall tonight anyways." Komui and Lenalee, were, of course, the crown prince and princess. Not that they were much more than figureheads, though. I was the only one with an actual damn job.

Oddly enough, Lavi stiffened. "Oh, really?" He asked, seeming distracted. I looked up at him blandly from my cross posistion, finally deciding to stand up myself. I pushed his arm off of me, getting to my feet. He recovered, pushing me towards the door. "Let's hurry up and go get in bed, Yuuuuuuuuu!" He drawled lowly behind me, ignoring the curses I was just as lowly flinging back at him. The man at the counter said a friendly farewell, and the little bell dismissed us.

The streets were cold this time of year. Lavi, who wasn't of course, as Russian as he said he was, was shivering the second we stepped outside. His thick green scarf did little more than accentuate his big, arrogant head, and his hands were bare. Sighing, I took his hands, putting them in my coat pockets along with my own. The idiot. He was no doubt grinning behind me, sing songing something or another. I didn't listen. I already knew it would irritate me.

I looked up at the sky. The moon was a pale and smooth as the vanilla cream that had filled my glass, and just as sickening. How many more moons would show before Lavi accomplished his goal? How many more moons until he went back home? I knew it would be impossible for me to go with him. I knew I wasn't even supposed to know who he was. I didn't know what he was here for either... ... ...which reminded me of my earlier question.

"You really aren't doing anything stupid, are you?" I asked a second time, glancing over my shoulder through a curtain of black hair at him, since he buried his face affectionately into the back of my shoulder. He squirmed a little, before sighing.

"Promise. Now let's get to the hotel and warm up already, geez, Yuuuuuu!" He whined, starting to unzip my jacket. I frowned, huffing, my breath coming up as a white cloud.

"Lavi, if you undress me now, you'll be making passionate love to a corpse in a few minutes." I muttered, so he settled on whispering dirty things in my ear all the way to the shining double doors. As they slid open, and we began to sneak our way up to my room,  
I wondered how much longer this could possibly go on.

And more than that, I wondered why I let it all start ... .. ...It wasn't that long ago, was it?  
The day he stepped off that airplane, and invaded my life.

PROLOUGE, END.

* * *

_So here goes the first chapter of pretty liar. ! don't worry, this isn't the first, first chapter...i guess you could say._  
_this is merely a scene from the middle. I'll start from the beggining of the story chapter two, this is like... a prequel that's actually the middle? I don't know what you'd call it, but they exist. you've read them. when the middle of this story comes around, this scene will be implied, though not rewritten. and then it will all make sense. This was meant to trap you into reading more, fools ! so don't worry that you've missed all the juicy details before. they're coming. oh yes. they are coming._  
_oh, and i removed ' he was selling everything, everything but his heart' because i've lost all will to work on it. and when time allows , i will indeed, update my zemyx story. but this has takena burning place of passion in my heart, i'm not gonna lie._  
_until next time, shishiko ! please review !_


	2. Chapter 2

Here you guys go, Chapter two! ...for some reason rihanna's " S&M" song really helped me write this chapter. enjoy. Also I apologize for the odd spacing. Not quite sure what happened there.

* * *

Technically, we weren't supposed to be here.

It was on paper, in stark black letters, times new roman font, size eleven and a  
half. If anyone of consequence was to ask, ( which they wouldn't,) about our  
whereabouts, they would be told "Agents 08 and 13 are accompanying Ambassador  
Bookman on his flight from Russia to Beijing," and be given a nervous glare from  
old Arystar Krory, because the guy just didn't have what it took to be a field  
agent. He didn't have the guts, the furtive, clandestine prowess that Lavi and I  
had, or so I'd been told from the higher ups. Right now, at this moment, I  
wouldn't have believed that. We were supposed to be invisible, here in Beijing.  
We were going to make contact with Reever's unit, which we had already done, and  
then spend the next two days learning the layout of the city while making sure  
nobody saw us, or saw any reason to even ask us the time of day. And I had  
honest to goodness thought, with the sunset of this, our last day undercover by  
ourselves, that Lavi wouldn't do anything stupid to get us caught.

But here we were.

The scuffling sound of sneakers smacking the pavement was like the rampant,  
desperate beating of a dying birds wings. I watched, cringing, at the end of the  
alleyway, as Lavi's fist connected with a chest, echoing out a sickening crunch.  
A chinese youth staggered back, growling and hissing, like a feral dog. Three

others around him stood in various stages of aggression; one spat blood onto

\ the dirty cement next to him. Before long the thundering of their feet and fists

were back, Lavi's manic laughter echoing eerily on gang painted walls and

snapping bones. I felt the cold stone behind me; it did little to console my hot,

sticky skin. I fidgeted in my and tight jeans, hands crawling to my left pocket,

where my gun rested under the snug denim. Lavi hadn't even brought his gun tonight.

Usually he kept it in the pocket of his leather jacket, or even, on occasions, in his  
boxers. I had no doubts that he had expected trouble when he drug me out onto  
the trash littered streets, talking animatedly about how fun it would be to  
spend our one 'true night of vacation' partying it up at one of the local dance  
was probably planning on starting something stupid the minute we stepped out onto that dance floor,taking my hands even though I didn't exactly want him to. I hadn't danced with anyone but Cross before, and that was on one really,  
really awkward occasion I wasn't ever going to recall. As much as I hated to say  
it, the fact that the redheaded top spy was missing in India at the moment made  
my heart breathe a sigh of relief. The finders were much more reasonable than  
he'd ever been, and in some cases, much more useful. But Finders wouldn't help  
us on this mission, I already knew. The Russians weren't terribly fond of us;  
they expected us to betray them. Which is why we were going to earn their trust.

Except, this wasn't a very good way to do it. I frowned, hands still ready to  
pull my weapon the second any one of them got too fresh. Lavi was playing with them,  
I knew. He let them get a hit or two, or come close, so that they thought they  
actually had a chance of hitting him. Then he'd beat the living tar out of them,  
dancing around them, taunting them.. ...they really hadn't known what they were  
getting into. More than once he told them anyone would understand if they turned  
and walked away, but they stayed, driven by stupid pride and a hatred of  
foreigners. I would never let them touch me; I was too new, Lavi would say. But all I wanted was to get the job done and get away from here, away from the feral hissing and the snapping and the slapping and the crunching and the weak, meaty sound of someone crumpling to the alleyway floor.

The fight was really making me uncomfortable, and the swift clinging of a switchblade increased the feeling of dread I was getting. This needed to end. I turned my wide, gray eyes to Lavi and the last four of the Chinese,  
taking a wobbly step forward. Like I mentioned earlier; I was beginning to see I  
really could be a coward, and Lavi really could be an idiot. And so, it was time for the coward to consult the idiot on their best plan of escape. Only, the redhead didn't seem nearly as worried as I was. He was taking this lull in action to stretch, rolling his neck like this had all merely been child's play to him. I gulped. I had know the other man for three years; and I would like to say he had never scared me, but oh, he had. I had always known I wasn't as strong as Lavi, at least, not physically. And I knew I wasn't as smart, either, I didn't have that sheer, cold blooded cunning he possessed. My real talents were small, but surprisingly useful in their own way. I had photographic memory. I was indispensible on missions like this, where proof and an excellent memory were key. Lavi and I may have been trained to take in our surrondings automatically and process information quickly, but he had nowhere near the precision that I somehow possessed. While I could sniff out disguises and recongize faces from tremendous distances away, Lavi could walk right past targets none the wiser. We made a well matched team, I suppose, since I did my best to do something useful around him... ...

"Lavi, we're going to get in so much trouble for this.. ..." I started,  
stepping behind him, where he stood, blood streaking one side of his face, his  
red hair disheveled, his black leather jacket probably half the reason he still  
had skin on his arms. His white dress shirt too was streaked and filthy, and I  
wanted to scoff. This was a stupid man's fight; why were we in it? But I knew lavi would just banter back with me if I brought that point up. He was enjoying himself far too much. It was going to be a pain to pry him from a fight, especially one this easy. Lavi wasn't usually a confrontational guy, but he was when something was bothering him. I didn't know what it was, but it was doing a pretty good job of messing with his head. Maybe something Reever said to him? Or maybe he just wasn't liking our mission objective so much.

I certainly wasn't.

"Nee, It'll be fine, Allen." I paused in my attempt to draw my gun out and end  
this, blinking owlishly up at Lavi when he turned his brilliant, acidic green  
eye to me. "Don't you want to have some fun, hmm? They insulted us, anyways." He  
shrugged, a languid motion, the strength of his lithe yet muscular body an  
unconcealed threat. I blushed slightly, stammering, the intensity of his gaze  
getting me all flustered for no reason. He had a way of doing that sometimes.

"Fun? This is a job! A mission! They've seen our faces! Like hell their going to  
forget this," The men were cackling with each other in their native tongue, and  
I tuned them out, tugging on Lavi's sleeve. "Maybe we should knock them out and  
run for it?" He looked down at me once more, and I bit the edge of my lip. They  
really had started it, shoving me around and all. I had been willing to let it  
slide though. Lavi, of course, couldn't keep his mouth shut. He was more trouble  
than he was worth sometimes. I let my gaze wander to them, the equally dirty  
face of the bravest of the men staring back at mine with contempt and a smirk. I  
shot him a flat, dirty glare, but Lavi, who had been gazing thoughtfully  
somewhere between his shoulder and my shoes, snapped his head up with a grin.

"Alright, alright, let's end this, then." He said, reaching into MY pocket,  
pulling out my gun, and aiming it sloppily at the man with the switchblade. I  
watched his face transform into an arrogant, cruel smirk. It was moments like  
this, I could see the part of Lavi that really scared me almost perfectly. This wasn't my fun loving friend anymore, that said 'strike!' everytime he saw a pretty lady walk by and fed cats because he had a soft spot for them. No, this was the Lavi that grew up on the streets of Ireland, working his way up the ladder into being something, an intelligent, crafty, incredible spy. A man I could admire, though he scared me. And admire I did. I had my own share of heartache so far in this life, but yet, it hadn't seemed to have hardened me like it did Lavi. Only occasionally did I really think he was alright in every sense of the word, and lately hadn't quite been an occasion. I decided it would probably be best to let him vent out here; except, if the police saw us, this whole operation was going to go down. I wanted to tug out my hair in frustration, not sure what the best course of action would be. I was too young for this! Why didn't Krory have mercy on me?

The chinese with the switchblade coughed, a sputtering, scoffing sound. He narrowed his eyes at the gun, an arrogant lilt to his rough voice. "That's not playing fair." He growled, taking a step forward. The man on his left - who couldn't have been older than me, with his big, doe eyes and shaggy hair, turned on his heel and fled. When he did, the leader looked back behind to follow his escape route with his beady brown eyes, shouting profanities at the one who had turned tail. His whole body had twisted way from us, his knife still held threateningly in the air between us. When he started to turn back around, Lavi cracked a grin, shooting.

I winced, but then paused, confused. The bullet hadn't hit our adversary. It punctured a water spout next to us, sending a shower of dirty or clean water, ( I wasn't sure which, and not likely to find out ). I blinked again, backing up, my shoes scuffing against the rough alley beneath me. Water continued to gush out, and I couldn't see Lavi - and even more concerning, the guy with the dangerous weapon. Feeling out of my element - even though I was, actually, in my element, I started to panic, whipping around, whispering for some reason. "Lavi? Lavi? LAVI? La - " I felt a hand on the back of my collar, dragging me away, and blaring sirens filled the air. I tried to crane my neck and see who it was, only to be met by a familar green eye. I furrowed my brow, now soaked, with a headache from the siren, and being pulled around like some dog.

"You could have warned me, Lavi!" I reprimanded him with another winning scowl, as he finally let my collar go, only to grab my hand, taking me through a side alley - the side alley of this alley? "Somebody called the cops... This will be interesting." He mused with a grin, not seeming bothered by my indignant blush in the least. I too, seemed to suddenly realize the sirens were meant for us. Certainly they weren't going to be happy about the lake of garbage we'd created. We didn't have single paper, a name, an id...anything, until tomorrow, when the got off the plane in Mr. Bookman's breifcase. At the moment we were nothing more than illegal aliens or even worse, the truth, insurgents. I had a bad feeling about this. I almost tried to console myself by thinking that I'd been through much worse with Lavi, but unfortunately, that just increased my worrying tenfold. I don't know why I even spoke with him anymore...

Okay, so maybe we had known each other For years. And maybe he was one of the only people I'd ever been able to relate to. But othert than that, what did he possibly have going for him?

Just when I was beginning to think things couldn't get much worse, the thick, foggy clouds above us decided to let down their load. A fluffy, powdery, but freezing cold snowflake stung my cheek, making me cast my gray orbs to the sky. Lavi too paused for a mere breath, and we both blinked up at the falling snow for a moment, our eyelashes and cheeks getting coated with ice. Then, without warning, a red light flashed off a nearby trashcan, and we were off again. Lavi had to audacity to stick his tongue out and laugh, attempting to catch the snow as he ran through the backstreets with me still attached to his arm.

He was insane. Really, really, just insane. I shuddered as I stumbled, wishing I had a coat. The only warmth I was getting was Lavi's hand on my wrist, and it wasn't doing much to improve my condition. I sighed in resignation, hurrying to keep up, tentatively sticking my tongue out as well when I thought he wasn't looking. For some reason, the snowy goodness evaded me. I wrinkled my brow in concentration, turning a corner with Lavi, almost laughing with him -

when a slender, pale arm in a navy blue jacket shot out in front of us, blocking our only exit.

The arm was in fact, attached to a body. Yes, this is important. I'm sure most people have only seen arms attached to people ; but let's just say I've seen some pretty messed up things. The person was male. Tall, Asian, long dark hair flowing down his back in a ponytail. He had delicate features, a lithe but dangerous frame, and the sharpest, most intense black eyes I'd ever seen. I immediately straightened up, my hand reflexively reaching for my empty pocket, catching my breath. He was pretty intimidating for someone that feminine. And he looked familar enough for me to panic.

I snuck a look at Lavi, who had no choice but to stop with this new obstacle. His grip on my wrist slackened, though he didn't let go. Further inspection showed him and the stranger staring at each other, and I suddenly felt like I was in another world, watching them through a mirror. The Asian had an icy glare and suspicion scrawled on his handsome face. Lavi's had a small smirk, his lips pink from the cold, his red hair damp with snow and still mussed from his scuffle with those other men. It was looking like a volatile situation, one we were probably going to end up getting screwed over in. I was already reaching to take my gun from Lavi, shoot the guy and run, not willing to stick around any longer, when I heard something that made me freeze, that made my heart sink, that let me know we were fucked.

"Strike," my redheaded, insane, stupid best friend muttered quietly, almost inaudibly, that smirk on his face growing, as he bounced the gun rather sassily on his hip.

Well shit.

I trembled, stress attacking me. I really didn't think I was meant for this job sometimes. Like now. I sighed, grabbing onto Lavi like a lifeline, my arms hugging his waist and burying my head into his side. I was sure we were screwed. After all, in every story, there's a part where something goes terribly wrong, right? I'm convinced this one's mine. The way the two men were looking at each other - Lavi, with fierce, animalistic amusement, and the other, with cold, calculated exasperation - was a very convincing portrait of 'the verge of death.'

"Well, look at this," The asian man started, his voice oddly dull and irritated, despite his words, which could be read as very amused. I could barely make out his liquid black eyes as they darted from Lavi's intense gaze to my half-buried face, my pale hand reaching for the gun, and then back. Lavi slipped the gun into his back pocket nonchalantly, rolling his shoulder and putting one arm around mine.

"Well, look at you." He bounced back, and I frowned, shaking slightly. Stress stress stess, it was going to kill me. As was Lavi. And I still couldn't place the man's face - which really bothered me. The air was still filled with the wailing of sirens, and I heard car doors slamming not far away. I did not want to have to shoot anybody. And I didn't know how I would, exactly, either, when Lavi had my gun.

The Asian man didn't reply for a moment, just narrowed his gaze even more, tilting his head back with arrogant authority. His river of silken black hair rippled for a moment when he cocked his head towards the source of all the noise, his thin mouth looking faintly amused when Lavi stiffened up slightly, as footsteps started down after us.

"Would they be looking for you?"

"They could be. Maybe. How do we know they aren't looking for you, hmm?"

Silence. More silence. And then a short, dry bark of laughter. Lavi didn't stop smiling cheekily, but he did propel into forward motion once more. The man that had been drawing a ...was that a sword? A sword? From his thin hips paused at Lavi's flurry of movement, almost dropping his katana. His eyes widened for a moment before he snarled furiously, whipping around after us as we ducked under his arm, Lavi's phone ringing nonstop the minute we turned the corner.

"What the HELL were you thinking?" I prattled on as we swung awkwardly onto a stairwell, opening a window quickly, running through some poor soul's apartment - she was home, actually, and screamed bloody murder before throwing multiple household items at us - and running again, out her front door and into a slim black car, which, unsurprisingly, held Reever.

We breathed heavily for a few moments, ignoring the knowing grin that Reever had shot us moments before he tore off, leaving the mysterious man and the sirens behind us. Reever had his customary cup of coffee in his hand, and he looked rather tired, probably since he'd been up since one this morning, making sure that Prime Minister Bookman was down with the plan – which I was still terribly unfond of – and that the people back in the U.K. knew we had arrived safely. Now, if you haven't gathered it yet, Lavi and I are spies. Spies from the U.K. And not just any spies; we're the kind of spies that always seem to end up getting the short end of the stick. It was a very pitiful, but regrettably exciting existence. I had my reasons for joining; as did Reever, Komui….anyone.

But Lavi?

I had no idea.

He was after all, just an orphan.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, pressing my head against the cool window, still sopping wet. Reever and Lavi cheered at their successful getaway, and soon I heard the redhead leaning over me. "Aww, don't be mad, Alleeennn." He drawled, wrapping his big oafish arms around me. I tried to pout, but ended up sighing. "When I'm dead, I'm gonna date all the cute dead girls and you won't get any of them." I huffed noncommittally, looking at him weakly. He seemed to be cheered up by this somehow, and he ruffled my hair.

"Anyways, Boys, this is my stop." Lavi said as he opened the door before the car even stopped, running a hand through his own disheveled hair. I was honestly going to be surprised if they even let him in the freaking hotel, looking like a homeless mercenary. Which…in a way, he was.

"L…Lavi!" I called as the door swung shut, suddenly remembering something I should probably tell him. I rolled down the window and he paused his playful gait, raising an eyebrow at me as I clung to the cold metal, an old jazz cd murmuring softly behind me.

"If you see that guy….don't do anything stupid, okay?" I said tentatively, remembering that accursed word he had muttered. That was really the last thing we needed! The last time Lavi had gone after somebody on a whim I had ended up being forced to suffer the torturous company of an insane young girl by the name of Road just so Lavi could chat up a cute doctor.

I shivered at the thought.

Lavi's single green eye widened slightly, and he grinned, evilly, in my opinion.

"'course, course, Allen. Anything for my little bro, right?" He said as he jauntily turned back towards his building. I slid back into my seat while the tinted windows slid back up, feeling unconvinced.

And to think we had to meet Royalty tomorrow.


End file.
